


[Podfic of] Cupcakes Take the Cake

by exmanhater



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: "There will be cupcakes. I promise."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cupcakes Take the Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65859) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2eQPyJH) [1.92 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 04:11 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
